Somebody Is Jealous!
by JulieJulie
Summary: Lee may have some competition...and he doesn't like it.


Author: JulieJulie  
  
Disclaimer: Their not mine; they belong to Shoot the moon and Warner Bros.   
  
Authors Notes: Thank you to my BETA reader Rachel (see I did use one okay even thought she doesn't watch the show she is good at finding errors). I have writen too other Scarecrow stories and a lot of you readers told me to get a beta reader and that it was poorly done but I do use a beta reader and I try my hardest. I just love to write about my fave spies okay?  
  
Summary: Just another little story about our fave spies!!!!! Takes place in earlyish third season.  
  
  
Somebody's Jealous  
  
Lee Stetson stands in the Bull Pen watching his partner. For so long, he refused to call her his Partner, but finally he had realized that she was turning into a good partner, always watching his back. Almost as if she felt him staring she looked up and saw him there. Lee quickly looked away like he wasn't looking at her and headed up to his office, the "Q Bureau". He sat down at his desk and sighs.   
  
'Why can't I keep my Eyes off of her?' he asks to nobody in particular, except maybe the plant that Amanda had gave him when he got the Q Bureau for his own. He remembered that day how he had yelled at Billy that no way would he accept it and now here he is.   
  
A knock at the door, broke into his thoughts. "Yes," he called out to the door.  
"Lee hi-" Amanda said opening the door and stepping into the room. "I finished that typing for you and I even did a little extra, so I was wondering could I leave a little bit early today, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh" Lee was kind of surprised that she was in such a hurry to leave early. "Is it something important," he asked her. She shrugged her two shoulders, appearing to look uncomfortable to him. "Well," she responded, embarrassed. "I wouldn't say important but I would just like to leave early that's all but if it's a problem just forget it." And with that she started to walk out his office. Amanda, wait." He said.   
  
Causing her to turn around harshly. "Nevermind" she says crossing her arms one over the other one. "I didn't say no and beside that, you don't need my permission anyways" he told her, slightly getting upset. She rolled her eye. "Well I do know that, Mr. Scarecrow, sir" in a snotty voice (like Francine). "But I try to see if you need anything else I could just leave you know." She says.  
  
"Whoa," Lee replies. Holding up his hands defeatedly. "It must be a pretty hot date for you to be so upset with me?" "If you must know, yes it is!!!!!" then she left while he just sat there unbelieving of her. What was he going to do? Since when did she have a boyfriend or was she just saying what she said about yes it's a date. He didn't know but he wanted to find out. He finished some files and the like and then he decided not to tell William "Billy" Melrose, Section Chief of The Agency that he was leaving, he just left. Intending to find out what was going on with Amanda.   
  
Lee parked his sports car down the street where Amanda would not notice it at all if she looked out the window. He sat there and waited for quite a while. Sooner than later, a red fancy car pulled right into the driveway!! Lee was watching as a tall and goodlooking strangler got out of the car and headed up to Amanda's house. 'So she wasn't just saying that, it was true after all' he says in his mind. Suddenly he feels kind of panicked and realizes that he has to do something about the feelings that he has for her or he's going to lose her.   
  
Worried he wonders how long she has been seeing this guy with his fancy red sports car. Realizing that he has a fancy silver sports car. He looked into the window and saw the guy sitting on Amanda's couch. He had brought some gift for the boys and they were all excited; it being a video game for the television set. There was no sign of Amanda in sight.  
  
Lee made up his mind that he had to do something fast or lose her forever. Sneaking around the house to where Amanda's upstairs bedroom was he climbed the trellis to her window and looked in. He hadn't thought previously that maybe she was changing and when he looked in he saw her (her back was to him) and she was waring a bra and short slip - she was standing looking into her closet so all he sees is the back of her but that's enough. He thought he was going to fall off the trellis and had to start climbing down before he fell. Shaking at the sight of her in her undergarments.   
  
But, it started raining cats and dogs and here he was on her trellis getting all wet. He couldn't get his footing as the trellis was slippery from the wet rain and all he could do was hold on. But, his hand was gripping the wooden part of the trellis and he felt a splinter slide under his skin on his finger and he yelled. "Outch!"  
  
Then the window opened and there's Amanda looking down on a embarrassed Lee Stetson hanging on her trellis. "OH my gosh, Lee what are you doing?" she gasps, pulling up the window. He started climbing up again and she helped him into her room. Suddenly he was standing there and looked at her. She must have forgotten what she was wearing. Lee clears his throat, nervous. "Umm, Amanda." He says. Her eyes widened and she covered herself with her arms as he looked away.  
  
"Sorry" he said. Feeling like a jerk. "No" she replies. "it's okay just give me a minute. What are you doing here anyway?" as she finds a pail pink rope to wear. "I wanted to uh, talk to you," He tells her. "OK what is it." she says. He turns around again and looks at how beautiful she still looks. "I uh, I was wondering if you're going to go out with that guy whose here in the red sports car."  
  
"Oh - Sam?" She asks? "He's um, he's dating Mother. He's way too old for me Lee but we're all going out to dinner tonight together. Mother, Sam, me and the boys. Why do you ask?" she asks. Now that he knows that Amanda is not dating the guy he doesn't want to tell her what he was about to say. Feeling afraid of what to say and how she will react. "Oh, well I was worried that maybe you didn't know him very well is all but if he's dating your Mother than I guess I don't have to worry." "But Lee why did you come all the way over here? where you sitting in your car down the street again." 'She knows I sit in my car down the street?' he wonders, to himself, in his mind.   
  
"No no, I was driving by and I thought I recognized the car but I must have been wrong." he explains. "I see." She said slowly. "So I guess..." "Yeah." "I'd let you out through the back door but everyone is down there and-" "I know" He agreed. It was raining pretty hard and he looked out the window not looking forward to climbing down the trellis. "Look" Amanda says "You can just stay here until we leave and then let yourself out the back door. I'll change in the bathroom.  
  
"Ah, thanks Amanda" Lee told her. "You're a good friend." "Thanks Lee" she told him. "And you are too." Smiling Lee sat down in a chair in the corner while Amanda pulled some clothes out of the closet and got dressed in the bathroom. What she didn't tell Lee was that she was going out with Sam because he wanted her to meet his son Sam Junior. Why would Lee care about that anyway. When she merged from the rest room Lee couldn't help but smile at her - she looked lovely, as always.  
  
"What? She asks him, selfconscious. "Nothing" he lied. "Well I hope you don't get to bored tonight, Amanda, with you're Mothers boyfriend." "Oh don't worry about me Lee" she told him, smiling as she has seen a photographic of Sam. "I will not be bored. Now listen - we should be gone in about five minutes well you'll hear when we leave, won't you." "Yeah." He said. Still staring at her. "Okay bye."   
  
With that she was gone, out of the room. Lee sat down on Amandas bed. He couldn't stop himself, he picked up one of her pillows and inhales her scent. Falling back on her bed. After another five minutes pass he hears the front door close and everyone has now left. Not wanting to leave her house yet.  
  
Lee ran down the stairs wanting to get away from his Partners boudouir. He went into the kitchen and started looking around like he never really had done, before, paying attention to where she lived at. Going in the Family Room, he went over to the wall and was looking at all the pictures there. All the pictures of Jamie and Philp. When they were little boys some were with Amanda and Joe. 'They look so happy' Lee spoke to no one about the pictures. Moving along he sees one with Amanda and the boys, a recent one. 'I wonder why she didn't give me one of those' he wonders.  
  
Then he saw it the Family Photo Album and he went over to it and opened it. He started at the beginning there were lots of pix where Amanda was young. Apparently first married. Joe and her were holding hands in many of the photos and smiling so happily. Then came the photos of the boys, first Philip and then Jamie as well, after Philip. 'They really were pretty darn cute,' thinks Lee.  
  
One picture of Amanda he couldn't stop coming back to. She was sitting on the steps of a house, wearing jeans and a tank top and smiling happily for the camera. She was probably about twenty-three or four when it was taken and her hair was very, very long. Lee wishes he had met her before Joe, but then he was not the Marrying Kind back then. He was a care free bachelor. But, he had to wonder what would have happened if he had met the right girl sooner...  
  
WHAT?!?!?!? What did I just think? He thought. Closing the album he decided it was time to get out of Amanda King's house. He had to figure out exactly what was his feelings for her? When he had been in her bedroom with her he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he held back. Oh well, he let himself out the back door making sure it was locked before leaving her abode.  
  
Driving home he went though a drive-thru and ordered some dinner to take home, to his apartment. When he got there there was lots of messages from old girlfriends and he listened to about five of them and then erased them. He ate his chicken sandwich and fries and then decided to take a shower, to get cleaned up. After that he tried to watch tv but it was boring.  
  
Around ten that night he couldn't read or do anything he wanted to see Amanda. Wondering if she was home yet. Driving over to her house, he saw the sports car pull up and then also her car. As he watched he saw Dotty and "Sam" get out of the fancy car and then Amanda and the boys and...who is that?! Came out of Amanda's station wagon.   
  
Some other man who Amanda had not told him was going tonight. They all went into the house. Lee got out of his car and went around to look in the window. The boys had must have gone upstairs and Amanda and her Mother and the two men were sitting in the family room chatting amongst themselves. The other man Lee didn't recognize was sitting too close to Amanda. He patted her knee, making Lee want to punch out his lights.   
  
He went back to his car. Thinking about if he should leave and go home or stay there and see how long the two men stayed there. After maybe an hour, he wasn't sure. They finally exited the house and got into the little red car and drove away, smiling and waving at the ladies.   
  
Lee waited about five minutes then went back to the window. Amanda was in the kitchen, alone, and she had taken off her shoes. Standing there drying wine glasses but he didn't see her Mother. He tapped on the window plane and she looked up but didn't seem really surprised. 'I guess she is used to me tapping on her windows' Lee bemused. With a smile at the thought.   
  
She came out onto the patio with him, "Hi." She says. "Hi". "I thought you were going to go home Lee." She told him. "I did" he said, then "But I came back to make sure you were okay. Did you have fun?" "Well, yes, we had a nice time," she tells him. "With Sam."  
  
"Sam, yeah," he replies, with bitter. "What is wrong Lee" she asked him. "I saw him, Amanda." "Who?" "That...that other man you were with. Not just your Mother's date but I presume yours" he spat. "Well that is Sam's son, Sam...Junior. He wanted us to meet him" "You mean he wanted YOU to meet him, Amanda" Lee corrects her, harshly. "Well, yes, if you, insist on putting it that way. Yes. He wanted me to meet him and he is a very nice man and we had a very nice time. Lee." "Yeahhhhh" he says. Fists at his sides.  
  
"What is wrong with you Lee"? I don't understand why are you so mad at me." "I'm not. I guess I shouldn't expect any different." He tells her. "What do you mean Lee?" Amanda is confused, not knowing what is going on here. "I gotta go" he reminds her. "I have to work tomorrow." "Lee..." "NO!" and he leaves.  
  
Sad Amanda goes upstairs and is putting on her night gowns. As soon as she got on the bed the tapping came again only this time it's on her bedroom window, like earlier in the evening. Wondering if it's Lee, she gets out of bed and opens the window. "What are you doing. Are you crazy?" "Yeah I guess can I come in?" he says. "I guess so" she says with a shrug, like she is bored with him.  
  
Lee notices this. "Amanda I am sorry it's just that you drive me crazy sometimes." "Why" she demanded. "Just when I thought I didn't want anything to do with you you snuck up and stole my heart, Amanda King." "What?!!!!" "You heard me and I will understand if you don't want to work with me anymore I've been such a fool. But I want you to know how I feel about you." "Lee have you been drinking? Did some body give you a drug?" "No Amanda. Listen. I don't like to see you with other guys because I want you for myself." He gasped. He couldn't believe what he just said but it was true nevertheless.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she responded, staring at him. "I'm sorry I'll go home now." Sad that she doesn't feel the same way but suddenly she grabs him and put her arms around him. Without believing it, he put his arms around her small person and hugged her fiercely. "Does this mean you forgive me." "Yeah, Scarecrow," "I forgive you."  
  
With that he kissed her on her lips, feeling like he had finally come home. She kissed him back and he held onto her tightly. This was what he had been so afraid of? He wondered. "Amanda" "Yes, Lee," she replies. "I love you. SO much. " "I love you too Lee."  
  
The End?????????????????????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
